


The Foro Sol Incident

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Rough Sex, ummmm things aren't great for the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: After months of being separated, Alex finally decides it's time to face the music and see Miles. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned for him.





	The Foro Sol Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: things get a little rough lol I don't usually write stuff like this but.... here ya go. Sorry for any errors in grammar or anything, also this probably doesn't follow the timeline perfectly, but who cares! This is fic. Enjoy.

Ever since Miles had landed in Mexico he had been ecstatic; playing his first headlining show in South America was a huge step in his career. There was only one thing, one very big thing, keeping Miles from fully enjoying his time in Mexico: Alex. Their relationship had been on the rocks since he had broken up with Taylor, accompanied by complete radio silence. Miles knew Alex was scared and unwilling to change, refusing to accept himself or his love for Miles. So naturally, he shut Miles out and quickly started dating someone new, just like he’s always done. Because of how Alex had been treating him, Miles took to avoiding him as much as possible, going so far as to stay in a different hotel than him while in Mexico. And so, Miles was surprised when his phone rang while he was relaxing in his hotel room, and the caller was Alex. Miles contemplated the possible outcomes of taking the call, but Alex was his best friend above all else, so he answered. 

“Hello,” Miles greeted hesitantly. 

“Hey, um, how are you? I just got to the hotel, noticed you weren’t staying at the same one as us?” Alex was fiddling with the hem of his shirt while he neglected his lit cigarette. 

“Never been a fan of the Four Seasons, I guess.” Miles replied lamely, putting Alex on speaker and opening up the Instagram app on his phone. 

“Oh…” Was all Alex said, and there was a long pause on both sides before he continued. “Happy belated, by the way. Sorry I missed the celebration and all…”

“You were in town though.” Miles replied sharply, and Alex’ shoulders immediately deflated on the other side of the line. 

“Right. Well, I’d like to see you, if you’ll let me… before our shows and all…”

“I dunno, just doesn’t seem like the right time.” 

Alex sighed again, mentally scolding himself for thinking this phone call would go any better. “I’m sorry, ya know…” 

“You always are, Alex.” Alex’ heart broke at that, not only at the truthfulness of Miles’ words, but also that he called him _Alex_. Even when Miles was pissed, he would address him as Al, Aly, darling, love; numerous pet names that signified that Miles still loved him, despite his moods. Miles never addressed him with his real name, a name he had become more detached with by the day. 

“I’ll let you go, then, I’ll see you around, yeah?” Alex’ voice broke at the end of his sentence, but he didn’t care, at least he was conveying some honest emotion. 

“Yeah.” And then Miles hung up, Alex making somewhat of a beeline to the hotel bar, declining pictures as usual and getting as wasted as possible in the shortest amount of time. He stumbled back to his hotel room, the hallway spinning wildly, trying to desperately unlock his door so he could properly cry himself to sleep. The few tears he shed at the bar silently weren’t cutting it, and as well as the alcohol had helped numb his heartache in Paris and Australia, there must be something about the Mexico heat that made his dreadful mood impenetrable. He finally made his way into his room, slamming the door ungraciously, and falling onto the bed. That’s when the tears came, almost as if on cue, and they continued until he finally exhausted himself, already feeling the horrible hangover he’d have the next day. 

—

Alex found where Miles was staying through inside sources; the main one being Miles’ manager, who very reluctantly gave him the name of the hotel. He wasn’t able to convince anyone else to let him in on any other information, which once again broke his heart. He knew this was because Miles had already planned against it, but he also knew he could exploit his celebrity status to work his way to his room. It was the day before Miles’ show, and all Alex wanted was the be there for him, physically and emotionally, to be able to broadcast his love and adoration for him in his own way as he always did. He’d be there on the sidelines, and when Miles dedicated a song to him he’d smile, but he knew on the inside his heart would be aching for him, in such an unknown way, one he’d never experienced before, with anyone else. 

He made his way discreetly to Miles’ hotel, making sure there were no photographers or fans following him, and when he made it to the front desk he quietly mentioned his name and immediately received the information he needed. Mustering all the courage he had, he made his way to the elevators, and soon he was facing the door to Miles’ room. Then the hesitation came, and he wondered if he should just leave, but he was knocking on the door before he could stop, and he heard rustling on the other side, knowing now he couldn’t abort the series of consequences that was about to be bestowed upon him. Miles opened the door, first with a pleasant smile, but it was cut short when he took in who was standing before him. 

“How’d you find my room,” He said curtly, without a greeting. 

“Miles, I just want to talk.” 

“What more is there to say?” The words hung in the air, which was quickly becoming dense and murky with every second that passed. 

After what seemed like a stare down before a shootout, Alex finally spoke. “Will you let me in?” He was beyond broken at this point, and Miles could smell the alcohol on him, even at the distance they were at. Miles didn't reply, he just moved his body to where Alex could let himself in. 

“Thank you,” Alex quietly stated, more of just a way to break the silence. 

“What do you want, Alex?” Miles said tiredly, as if all the energy in his being had been drained the moment he saw him. 

“Please don’t call me that…” 

“I’m not doing this. And I’m not going to call you some pet name when you’re-“ Miles sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “Never mind.” He concluded. 

“Please come here, I can’t handle this.”

“It’s your fault!” Miles was on the verge of kicking Alex out, cancelling opening for them and cutting all ties. _Perhaps fuck off might be too kind_. 

Alex moved towards Miles like he was trying to coax a stray cat into a kennel, reaching out his arm slowly to touch the fabric of his shirt. 

“You know I still love you.” 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Miles didn’t bother even looking at him, he knew Alex was on the verge of tears; a side of himself he only shared with Miles. 

“Please stop it.” It was barely a whisper, his voice cracked as a singular tear rolled down his cheek. “I can’t keep breaking apart like this…” he mentioned as an afterthought, still in that quiet tone. Only when Miles heard the quiet sniffles and the movements of wiping tears did he turn to him, looking him in the eye for the first time since he entered the room. 

“Stop crying, you know I hate seeing you upset.” He said, but his tone was gentler at last, the edge and bite was gone. Alex completely broke down, and immediately went to wrapping his arms around him, the same thing he’d done for 14 years up until this point. He was shattered at the thought of losing Miles, and if this was one of the last times he got to be close to him, he was going to spend that time in his arms. Miles instinctively held him close, cautiously, but close, and moved them to where they were sitting on the edge of the bed. Miles was the first one to crack under pressure, especially if it was being applied by Alex, and soon he was soothing him and wiping his tears. 

“Come on puppet, it’s alright…” he said, smoothing Alex’ fluffy and spiky hair as he sobbed into Miles’ chest 

“No Miles, I’ve ruined everything!” The sound of his voice was muffled, strained with sobs and breaking on every syllable. Miles just held him there, unable to let go, secretly relishing this vulnerability he hadn’t seen in months. He was finally seeing the tiniest glimpse of _his_ Alex, the one who wasn’t afraid to cry around him, the one who shared his deepest fears and desires, the one who’d tell him to _be careful_ even if he was just leaving the tour bus to grab a pack of cigarettes. The Alex he _loved_. The Alex that wasn’t around anymore, who was replaced by someone else. 

“You haven’t…” And there it was, all of the walls meticulously constructed by Miles were torn down, and he wrapped his arms just a little bit tighter around Alex. 

They stayed in their embrace until Alex stopped crying, and by the time Miles had wiped the last of his tears they had subconsciously fallen back into an old routine without either of them noticing. The beginnings were innocuous enough, Alex gently taking Miles’ hand into his own. Then Miles slowly caressed Alex’ cheek, and planted a barely there kiss to his temple, like he had done a million times before. Leaning his forehead against Miles’, Alex placed a free hand on the back of his neck, drawing him just a little bit closer. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Alex whispered, nuzzling himself into the crook of Miles’ neck.

“I’ve missed you too, so much. It breaks my heart…” Miles didn’t know why he was confessing this to Alex, but the words slipped out before he could stop himself. 

The gentle touches and nuzzling turned into cuddling fairly quickly, with Miles screaming at himself inside his head, but he couldn’t quite unwrap himself from Alex’ warm body. He didn’t stop Alex when he kissed his neck, or when he put a hand under his shirt, or when he kissed him on the mouth. He didn’t stop him when Alex deepened the kiss, when he moved on top of him, or when he took his shirt off. He didn’t stop him, couldn’t stop him, despite the pleading in his brain. All his body could do is respond to Alex’ touches, kiss him, grab him, guide those damned hands to where he needed contact. 

His brain finally took back over when Alex moved to his belt, “Al, we can’t keep doing this. _I_ can’t keep doing this.” He brought his hands up to cup Alex’ face, one that he wouldn’t mind looking at for the rest of his life. He sighed as he pulled Alex down to give him another kiss, trying to convey every bit of pain and longing he felt in that one kiss. 

“Please, Miles, I need you. You’re the only one who understands…” 

“Alex, you’re drunk,” Miles countered. 

“Don’t call me that.” Alex sloppily reconnected their lips, successfully destroying any ounce of resolve Miles had left. This time, instead of deep kisses and deliberate touches, their movements were hasty and rough, and there wasn’t any love or romance left in their kisses. Miles yanked on Alex’ short hair, pulling his head back before biting his neck and leaving a possessive mark. Their clothes were all but torn off, and they were almost wrestling each other for dominance. Miles won, as he always did, flipping Alex on his back hard enough to cause the other to grunt in response. Miles didn’t even bother with a condom, and hastily lubed up his cock and lined himself up with Alex’ hole. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Miles asked aggressively as he entered Alex, barely giving him any time to adjust. 

“Just fuck me already.” Alex huffed out, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to relax himself around Miles. Miles then slowly pulled out and snapped his hips back into Alex, causing him to cry out and dig his nails into Miles’ back. Unrelenting, Miles continued to thrust into Alex, picking up the pace as Alex became a whining mess under him. Alex wrapped an arm around Miles’ neck and roughly pulled him in for a kiss, biting his lip hard as they separated. Miles slapped Alex’ ass, making him yelp, and then grabbed it roughly before moving that hand to Alex’ neck, wrapping his fingers tightly around the pale skin. Alex gasped and moaned, putting both of his hands around Miles’ arm in order to keep his hand there. Alex’ eyes rolled back as he felt that intoxicating tingle from the lack of oxygen, and only when his vision began to blur did he pull Miles’ hand off, breathing heavily as he refilled his lungs with air. Miles then pulled out of Alex completely and flipped him over onto his stomach, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him up on his knees. Without warning or hesitation Miles drove into him, Alex cursing loudly as Miles picked up the frantic pace again. With Miles repeatedly hitting his prostate, Alex was on the verge of coming, and he wrapped his hand around his dick and roughly jerked himself off. Unsurprisingly, Miles was approaching his climax as well. Miles could feel Alex clenching around him, and he rolled his eyes at the fact that even now, they still managed to reach that point together. The sound of Miles smacking into Alex’ ass was almost louder than their respective moans, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he felt himself coming inside Alex. At the same time, Alex came into his hand, crying out and collapsing onto the bed. Miles pulled out of Alex, and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself off. Alex hesitantly followed, almost comforted by the familiar feeling of Miles’ cum running down his leg. 

Alex stood in the doorway of the bathroom, eyeing Miles silently as he cleaned himself. Miles turned and handed Alex a wet towel, before moving past him. “Hey…” Alex tried as Miles moved past, but Miles didn’t acknowledge him or his words. Alex cleaned himself off, throwing the dirty towel in the corner as he made his way back into the bedroom. 

“Are you not going to speak to me now?” He asked exasperatedly, staring at a now fully dressed Miles, who was sitting on the couch scrolling on his phone.

“I think you should be going now, Alex.” Miles said, not bothering to look up from his phone as he spoke. 

“Fine.” Alex dressed quickly and left without a goodbye, making his trip to the comfort of his hotel bar as quick as possible.

\--

The next day, when everyone gathered for Miles’ show and for a second birthday celebration, he didn’t even ask if Alex was coming, and was not surprised when he didn’t show up for the show either. At the Monkey’s gig, Miles didn’t come out for 505, despite the offer from Matt, and was already blissfully drunk backstage by the time the song was played. It was probably better that way, because in his haze of tequila shots he didn’t have to bear the message to him from Alex:

_He moves the moon, that kid._


End file.
